Just a bar
by CindyBaby
Summary: I was just sitting there, and then they walked through the door.


**I've been away, seen many beautiful things and read about great writers and now I'm back and inspired. Mostly from the nature and the kindness and goodness in people, something that is easy to forget at times. If anyone's wondering, I've been to Scotland. I don't own four brothers.**

I've always been good at reading people. I wasn't anything i'd learned, I usually just knew. One night i'd had this fight with my girlfriend and I left and for some reason I continued into the next town. I didn't know why at the time, hell I still don't. As it was the town was Detroit, and the bar I decided to drown my sorrows in was Johnny's. I usuallly didn't go for the rugged, run down places. Mostly cause I didn't fit in, and people always seemed to notice, which I noticed and then it got uncomfortable and then I usually left. But there were only a few people there tonight and if Johnny, which I guessed was the old man behind the counter, thought it was strange that a man in a suit boring and bland as it was had found his way into his bar he didn't let on. He just asked me what I wanted and then placed my beer in front of me without another word. Three beers later and I was still there with no intention of leaving and going back home. And then I saw them.

I don't know what it was that drew my attention to them. A few others had come and gone during the time i'd been there and my attention had never lingered as it did now. Maybe it was the way they walked, like they owned the place. The man leading the way had brown hair and a brown leather jacket that had seen better days when my grandma was alive, but I knew that he was without a doubt the leader in this gang. He held himself high, like he didn't have to answer to anyone. After him came a guy with a more mellow look, he seemed like a nice enough guy, and behind him came a blonde kid, and then this huge guy, who seemed to be freezing. The first one, the leader turned to look at the blonde still lingering, a closer look told me that he wasn't lingering, he was limping slightly. The first one said something that I couldn't hear, and the kid shook his head stubbornly and it looked like the older guy would snap, but then he seemed to take a deep breath and waved at the kid to go ahead. I couldn't stop myself from staring as he walked, wondering what had happened to him, but feeling eyes on me I looked at the older of the two and knew without a doubt that he had noticed my staring and didn't like it. He held my gaze with steel in his own until I looked away, and I did.

When I looked up again they'd taken a seat and Johnny was bringing them beer and whiskey. They seemed to know each other well as they talked and Johnny pointed to the kid's leg and seemed to ask something, to which the kid only shrugged and took a drink. My eyes strayed to the one who had glared at me and he was frowning. He didn't seem to be happy with the lackluster response, but something told me the kid wasn't really the talkative one. As the night continued on I continued watching them, albeit a bit more descreetly. They laughed and made fun of each other, they seemed to be really close. I wondered how long they'd been friends, it seemed like a really long time. I was kind of jealous, I didn't have anyone I was that close with.

Eventually they got up and the one who I had stared at first came to the bar to pay, the kid following him. They seemed to be arguing and when they came closer I could hear the kid.

"Come on Bobby"

"No"

"But..."

"I said no Jack, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go there by yourself"

"Let me?"

A closer look at the kid told me that despite his youthful look he had to be at least 19, and he didn't really strike me as one that would take any bossing around. The one called Bobby didn't answer and just handed over the money to Johnny. He turned after a few seconds to meet the eyes of the kid. They didn't speak, but the kid must have seen something in the older man's eyes because he rolled his own and mumbled a 'fine'. Bobby grinned a little before turning to me. Yes me. The look he gave me made me freeze, and then start sweathing.

"You have a problem?"

Me? God no! "I'm sorry, no I was just..." Staring and listening to your every word.

"Can we go?" The kid, Jack, cut in a bit annoyed. Bobby held my gaze for a few seconds longer before shrugging and grinning a little, as he passed he bumped me a little, obviously hoping i'd start something with him and he'd have a reason to beat me to death, cause beat me he would. Of that I was sure. The kid met my eyes as he walked passed and then I knew. He wasn't a pushover, though their conversation made it sound that way, or a whiny brat. No he was something else. As the other two shuffled off after them, playfully pushing each other, I was left with the feeling that the blonde limping kid had saved me from a beating I would have had trouble forgetting.

**Hope you liked it! I've seen a few comments elsewhere that a lot of people seem to only focus on Jack and Bobby, and I'm afraid I'm exactly the same. Angel and Jerry get to play around in some of my stories but my favorites are Jack and Bobby, sorry if anyone is disappointed, I just love those two. **


End file.
